Study Time
by Henners3
Summary: Izuku has been excelling when fighting, but he's still lacking in the classroom. Momo thinks that it's best if he studies with her. If you would like this to be a series, please let me know :)


**Study Time (IzuMomo)**

Izuku picked up his notepad and pen, walked out of his dorm room, and headed for Momo's. They had arranged to study together, as Izuku's grades were plummeting; he was far more interested in creating his ultimate move, and didn't make time for learning.

"I hope she's not as intense as she was with Kirishima. I heard he lost quite a bit of sleep because of it," Izuku thought to himself.

He tensely made his way to Momo's door, as he generally didn't have any experience with girls other than Tsuyu and Uraraka. Furthermore, her extreme regime was rumoured through the school, and so Izuku didn't know if he was prepared for her intense tutoring.

As he raised his hand to knock on her dark wood door, it swung open with vigor, Momo appearing on the other side of the frame. She was wearing a black and red flannel dress that looked like it was tailored for her specifically. Typical for a rich girl. "I've only ever seen her wear her school uniform. She's so pretty," Izuku thought to himself.

"There you are! You're late, so I was just coming to look for you, " Momo said with a faint smile on her face.

"S-Sorry! I was trying to find my equipment," Deku muttered under his breath. This was a complete and utter lie. He trained too much the night before, and overslept. Again.

"Well, it doesn't matter; you're here now. Come inside".

Izuku entered the VP's room at a slow pace, as it was his first time entering a girl's room. Still, he had seen it before when the class was deciding on who had the best room.

Most of the room was taken up by her extremely large bed. The rest was full of designer products. It put in perspective just how wealthy she was. However, everyone knew that she wasn't doing it on purpose.

Momo told Izuku, "I've already printed off some worksheets for us to go through together. It will benefit us both, as helping you allows me to remember it in more detail. We'll go through the maths sheet first."

She reached for her desk, and picked up a few pieces of paper from a pile of about 20. "Here. Go through this little test I made first. I want to see what you understand, so that we can only work on what we need to."

They both sat down next to each other, arms ever so slightly touching, due to the humongous bed taking up the majority of the dorm room.

"So, Midoriya, why do you want to become a hero?" Momo quietly asked. Midoriya was quite taken aback , as he suspected she was the type to keep to herself.

"Well, I can't bear to see people helpless", the young hero said. "In this day and age, society is surrounded by quirks, and it's raised the standards for citizens. Some people just can't keep up with the growing expectations of the country, especially if they don't have battle-oriented quirks, or are quirkless . I hope to protect them in their time of need, and improve their life in every way I can. "

Momo put on a forced smile, looking down towards the ground. "I wish I could have such a strong desire like you. I mean, I want to help people, but I don't think I'd be much help in a battle."

"Why is she saying this?" Izuku wondered to himself. He turned towards her and said with zeal, "What makes you think that fighting is everything? There's also strategy, defense, and supporting jobs within the hero profession. Besides, I see how much you work. You're constantly studying so that you can be of help to others! Don't kid yourself!"

Momo's eyes widened, and her cheeks started to become blushed. She simply turned to Midoriya and said, "Thank you". A vague smile then appeared.

The door then opened once again. It was Ashido Mina. "Hey, Momo and Deku; we're all heading out to eat for lunch. Wanna come with?"

Izuku mused, "I want to go, but I don't think Momo will let me."

Before he had a chance to ask, she simply said "Yes, we'll go. But Deku, when we get back, we're going to be doing lots of studying".


End file.
